Barney's Big Dance Party (1999, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Safety Friends is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in May 1, 1997. Made by SuperMalechi. Plot Barney, Baby Bop and the kids learn about safety, with Barney as a doctor, and Robert and Maria as ambulance drivers. Later, BJ shows up to find Baby Bop after she leaves, and when BJ slips on a toy city bus and falls down onto some of the other toys, and gets an owe on his tail, everyone clean up the mess. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ (cameo) *Kim *Maria *Robert *Julie *Scooter McNutty *Mrs. Etta Kette Song List #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together (Preformed by Barney, Kim. Maria, Robert and Julie) #Three Little Monkeys (Preformed by Barney, Kim. Maria, Robert and Julie) #The Traffic Light Song (Preformed by Barney, Kim. Maria, Robert and Julie) #The Barney Bag (Preformed by Barney, Kim. Maria, Robert and Julie) #Buckle Up My Seatbelt (Preformed by Barney, Kim. Maria, Robert and Julie) #Riding in the Car (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, Kim. Maria, Robert and Julie) #The Wheels on the Bus (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, Kim. Maria, Robert and Julie) #The Exercise Song (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, Kim. Maria, Robert and Julie) #Move Your Body (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, Kim. Maria, Robert and Julie) #Shape Up Freeze (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, Kim. Maria, Robert and Julie) #When I Walk Across the Street (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, Kim. Maria, Robert and Julie) #Splashin' in the Bath (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, Kim. Maria, Robert and Julie) #Manners (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, Kim. Maria, Robert and Julie) #Yankee Doodle Dandy (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, Kim. Maria, Robert and Julie) #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, Kim. Maria, Robert and Julie) #The Stranger Song (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, Kim. Maria, Robert and Julie) #Clean Up (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kim. Maria, Robert and Julie) #I Love You (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kim. Maria, Robert and Julie) Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume from "It's Raining, It's Pouring..." is used. *The musical arrangements from "I Can Be a Firefighter" are used. *Another time BJ falls or lays down. This time, he shows up to pick up Baby Bop (after she leaves) and slips on a toy city bus. *Kim wears the same hair-style and clothes in "Pennies, Nickles & Dimes". *Maria wears the same hair-style and clothes in "We've Got Rhythm". *Robert wears the same clothes in "Good Day, Good Night". *Julie wore the same hair-style and clothes in "I Can Be a Firefighter". *When BJ slips on a toy city bus and falls down, the crash sound is a mix of the ones from "Horrid Lorry" and "James In A Mess". Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (early 1996-early 1997) #Joe Scruggs VHS Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995 Version) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) {C Closing: #End Credits #Barney's Sense-Sational Day Preview #Kids For Character Preview #Barney's Talent Show Preview